The present invention relates to stringed musical instruments and more particularly to a stringed musical instrument suitable for use as a guitar having an improved base and sound box.
The sound box of a guitar is generally defined by the shape of the guitar's base. In prior art guitars, their bases generally vary in width along their length with a conventional guitar's base being widest across its outer end portion.
The aforementioned shape and configuration of a conventional guitar base has several drawbacks. Firstly, such a conventional guitar is cumbersome to hold and awkward to play since its wide outer base portion must be held clamped against a person's body under his armpit and has to be reached around in order to play same. As a consequence, a person playing same tends to contort his body and unnaturally raise the shoulder of his playing arm in order to adapt to the awkwardness of having the wide portion of the guitar base positioned under his arm and wedged into his armpit.
Further, in such conventional guitars, the sound hole is not located in the widest portion of the guitar base, but rather at a point along its length where the guitar is substantially narrower. As a result, the narrow width of the guitar base at the sound hole location has the effect of limiting the area therein available for the concentric generation of sounds and tones, and thus detrimentally affects the level and quality of the sound generated in the guitar base, emitted from its sound hole and outputted by the guitar.